tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Let's Make a Deal
Log Title: Let's Make a Deal Characters: Ar-Gent Silverfinger, Backblast, Sci-Nide, Soundwave Location: Harmonex Date: May 6, 2019 TP: Nucleosis TP Summary: Evil Inc has heard of the epidemic, and their resident mad scientist wants in on the action! They facilitate a deal between Decepticon and Autobot, where everybody gets a prize. Category:2019 Category:Logs Category:Nucleosis TP As logged by '' Ar-Gent Silverfinger '''Log session starting at 19:51:28 on Monday, 6 May 2019.' Broadband Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Greetings, people of Cybertron! We come in peace." Broadband Soundwave says, "Indeed. Greetings, Ar-Gent. What brings you close to..Cybertron?" Broadband Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Why, it seems like there is a crisis that could benefit from a neutral party! We could be a great help. Guaranteed discreet." Broadband Soundwave says, "There's always a crisis. Which one are you referring to?" Broadband Sci-Nide says, "Serum sent to you in non-derscript, brown paper packaging." Broadband Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Oh, come now. Shall we meet over drinks? Or are you abstaining, these days?" Broadband Soundwave says, "hmm. The Empire may be interested in such a delivery. How do you know, or we know that you have a cure." Broadband Sci-Nide says, "Oh, well, we'd have to create it first, and in order to do that I need research, or access to those who are infected." Broadband Sci-Nide says, "Preferably both." Broadband Soundwave says, "I have been considering options myself. I can obtain one of the infected from our side. However, it seems to be more widespread throughout the Autobots. Do you need their frequency to contact them? I have it of course." Broadband Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "If they want help, they can speak for themselves." Broadband Soundwave says, "It's not about helping them. Its about having comparitive samples. Perhaps we can 'obtain' one of their infected ourselves." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "I'm working on my own research right now. Might need more brains, but any and all of my data will come with one precondition: Regarldess of any other deal situations, if you want my data, you've got to share results. Freely. We'll do the same... but only in those circumstances. If you want an autobot, same thing." Broadband Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "My dear sir, nothing is completely free." Broadband Soundwave says, "I'm listening, Backblast." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "Nope, I'm telling you my price. You want my data, you give me your data." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "You want an Autobot to check, you give us a Decepticon to check." Broadband Sci-Nide says, "You asked for my results, and those, well those I will happily share." Broadband Soundwave says, "considering." Broadband Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "So, the price for us to examine an Autobot is to capture and deliver a Decepticon to you? Interesting proposal." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "Patient Zero would be the most useful one, Ar-Gent." Ar-Gent Silverfinger looks at Sci-Nide. "Can you locate the music man?" < irc.dal.net> ' 'Broadband Soundwave says, "that may be a possibility. You know how to contact me. You know where I listen. You know frequencies more secure than this one." < irc.dal.net> ''' '''Sci-Nide condisers, "I believe so. Just give me a bit to triangulate based on his signals. Broadband Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "What say we meet in person and discuss this like civilized beings?" Sci-Nide punches buttons, flips switches, and toggles a lever or two for good measure at his station. Broadband Soundwave says, "name your location." Broadband Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "We did find a nice, open area where nobody shoots at us for hovering over it. But there's not much out here." < irc.dal.net> bbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb (finger left on keypad) < irc.dal.net> try connecting mentally. Wait. you can't. ask for a keyboard with larger keys. Broadband Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "We'll gladly set up a little camp here, under the shadow of our destroyer. Should be easy to find." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "I advise biosecurity measures." Broadband Soundwave says, "Subtle. I was going to suggest the outskirts of Harmonex as I have been there before and if its contageous, that place is already infected." Broadband Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Oooh! The famous Harmonex! It'll be nice to see the scenery there." Broadband Soundwave says, "bring one of your infected. I will bring this patient zero." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "Uh... not sure I can do that right now? Got samples in the spectrograph" Broadband Soundwave says, "if the samples are active, that should suffice." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "Nah, it's... fragile. Under any sufficient energy flux to illuminate it, it's coming apart. Not high enough concentrations in the sample, which is why I need patient zero" Broadband Soundwave says, "You know I cannot give that to Iacon." Broadband Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Ah, it seems that the famous Singing City has a shield around it. Interesting!" Broadband Soundwave says, "...." Broadband Soundwave says, "it does. which is why I said outskirts." Broadband Soundwave says, "I am ... (long pause)" Broadband Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Oh, yes. We'll just park here for a bit. There's quite a lot for Sci-Nide to do." Broadband Soundwave says, "It takes me time to get there. I am. Open to options." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "No? Then no autobot, no data." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "No me." Broadband Soundwave says, "considering options." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "If we give data, we get one core energon sample from Patient Zero. You get data of equivalent value. Anything else optional." Broadband Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Ah, yes. Even if the two of you decide not to show, there's so much to look at, here." Broadband Soundwave says, "I would assume you need said patient zero in a medical facility for the extraction? Hmm." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "Self-extraction is fine, I just need a sample." Broadband Soundwave says, "Excellent." Broadband Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "We have on-board facilities on Spaceball-1" Broadband Soundwave says, "I can provide a sample to both parties. I would prefer not to bring the patient to spaceball-1 or Iacon, for obvious reasons." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "Understandable. If it gets loose on a spaceship, the galaxy's fucked. And Iacon... well. I appreciate you not using yourelf as a chemical weapon, Soundwave." Broadband Soundwave says, "It's not just that, Backblast. There are other reasons, security related that I would not want to place myself in Autobot custody." Broadband Soundwave says, "Its more secure for both sides. Trust me." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "No I don't disagree." Broadband Sci-Nide says, "You clearly don't understand how I handle my specemins. No one will get infected without my knowledge." Broadband Soundwave says, "for the same security reasons, I would not want to place myself in Spaceball-1's custody. I do all of this without my Lord's consent. I am taking a high risk." Broadband Soundwave says, "considering the progression of the disease. I do not have time to wait for said permissions." Broadband 55.5 Suicide Jockey FM ARSEHOLE DJ Backblast says, "Hey dude, you no tell, I no tell." Broadband Soundwave says, "You have information I require. I have information you require. I do not want this disease spreading any more then you do. The most logical thing to do is..." Harmonex. It is heard, and yet not just heard. Its tones vibrate through your entire frame. Walking closer you see the remains of what was once a beautiful city. Ancient architecture blends with the natural crystalline growth that give Harmonex its distinct sound. Once broken and silent, the rebirth of the planet has allowed the crystals to regrow. At the edges of the town, forming a framework, are the largest crystals with their deep echoing resonance. But here and there are tiny outcroppings of smaller crystals. Some with higher tones blending together while others harmonize in what seem to be various chords. Though the habitation of the City is questionable, it is clear that the heart of the city is attempting to return. Brave souls visit and there has been some repair of the streets and more structurally sound buildings. Whether the city itself will be born anew is a question many are asking... ''Harmonex is covered by a weak shield currently. It allows not Autobots nor Decepticons in. '' Broadband Soundwave says, "Very well. I will make the exchange." Ar-Gent Silverfinger has set up a little meeting space just outside the shield protecting Harmonex. There's a table and chairs for transformers, as well as a much smaller set of tables with parasols where some rough and ready humans are sipping beers. Some rebuilt sharkticons gambol across the plains, within eyeshot of the destroyer, but far enough to show that they're not a threat at the moment. As if there needed to be a threat from henchmen when the Spaceball-1 is overhead. Backblast peeks over the hill for a few moments, just his turret visible as he watches the gambolling sharkticons. He's silhouetted for barely a moment before rolling down the hill on just backup power, his engines shut down as he attempts to make his way to the group entirely unseen. GAME: Backblast FAILS an AGILITY roll of Immense difficulty. Backblast does not, however, manage to be entirely as stealthy as he thinks. Soundwave takes some time to show up but he does arrive. He flies in, landing near the group. He walks with an obvious limp, his joints very stiff. He gives a nod to Ar-Gent as he sees him. "Welcome to Harmonex. Please excuse the ..forcefield. There have been measures taken to keep out dissidents." his voice sounds very tired and strained. He sees Backblast. "Ahh. Backblast. Welcome. Join us?" Sci-Nide is standing a bit behind Ar-Gent, lazily smacking a pair of gloves into the palm of one hand as he waits. Ar-Gent Silverfinger lights up an enercig. "Ah, gentlemen. Greetings. A drink, or down to business?" He blows a smoke cash sign. With the classic transformation cog noise, Backblast unfolds into a robot. Backblast transforms and steps up to the group. Kingslayer, his rifle, stays slung across his back, and somewhere, he's aquired a lab coat in his size, which he's wearing under his alloygator. "Soundwave. You look like shit." He says in greeting to the Decepticon. He raises an eyebrow, just slightly, at Soundwave. He looks to the Evil Inc folks, shrugging. "I'm always partial to tea, m'self. I don't drink, it makes my hands unsteady." Soundwave pauses. "I do not require a drink. Thank you." He says, looking to Kingslayer aka Backblast's backup. He has come alone, and if one looks closely at his chest, he does not have a single cassette loaded. He nods to Backblast. "The disease, as you are aware, has been progressing steadily. This is the future of those who have been refuelled by Imager as well." Sci-Nide looks as the Autobot and Decepticon approach, and responds to them both. "Every living being is an engine geared to the wheelwork of the universe. Though seemingly affected only by its immediate surrounding, the sphere of external influence extends to infinite distance." Ar-Gent Silverfinger shrugs. "Suit yourself." He goes to stand over by his human minions. He does care. They're expensive. Backblast nods a little to Soundwave. "I still haven't quite worked out if it's a disease or a toxin." He says. "Bastard stuff is unusually fragile, considering how virulent it is. Light, infra red, ultra violet, radar, I've given it the lot... the moment you get bright enough to start imaging, the shit starts to degrade. Can't get a concentrated enough sample that's big enough to survive the process out of Patient One." Soundwave nods "That could be a good thing. Perhaps it will eventually break down." he says. "Perhaps a sample of innermost energon from Patient Zero may suffice. Although, I believe I have located the source of the disease. It seems to have come from Messatine. Perhaps something local to the environment." is he working on the cure by himself? Or does he distrust others to assist him. "Razorclaw, Slicer and myself were infected around the same time around the time of that battle. Imager was there as well. Perhaps she contracted it on site instead of from contact with myself." he reaches into subspace pulling out a vial of energon. The energon glows brightly with nucleon but seems thick and slow moving. "I have the sample with me." Sci-Nide puts the gloves onto this hands, with quite a show of making sure they're in place with a faint -snap- from each one. "Well then gentleman, shall we proceed with the exchange?" He motions to the humans by Ar-Gent, "These should be the safest vector for transmission of the samples since they aren't able to be infected, at least that's what we surmise so far." Backblast nods "My research was showing the same source." He agrees, opening up his shell magazine and extracting an armoured case. He didn't trust subspace with the stuff, apparently. He opens up the box, and then a smaller box within it, hopding up a vial of Imager's energon. It's the largest size of sample vial he could find. "I only have the one sample, it's all she'd let Inferno have for barter. But there should be enough for both of you." Ar-Gent Silverfinger nods. "Snake, Rooster, you two have steady hands," he addresses his henchmen. "One of you to each of our friends, yes?" After some exchanged glances and shrugs, two of the henchmen put down their beers. One walks over towards Backblast, and one towards Soundwave. Soundwave pauses. "Be aware that we did try a solution. We tried draining all of the energon from patient zero and replacing it. The infection did return." He says. "That is why I was unavailable to talk last time you were trying to talk to me. I was in the middle of that procedure." He says. "If you need a fresher sample, I can provide one here." Backblast nodss and holds up the vial, waiting for his sample of Soundwave's energon. "If you've kept it viable, it should be fine." He says, nodding to Soundwave. "That crosses that test off the list... I'm sure you've also done a filter-flush as well." He looks to Ar-Gent. "Note I'm handing it over before I get my sample of Patient Zero's." He's being clinical. His brain is clearly working overtime. Soundwave hands a sample to Backblast and one to Ar-Gent as well. He then takes the sample of Imager's energon and nods. "HOpefully it hasn't affected the CNA too badly. When I was diagnosed it was given a decacycle (month). I give it another couple weeks tops. I am unsure if it is fatal or what will happen when it makes its full progression." The henchman 'Rooster' and 'Snake' take the samples from Backblast and Soundwave then return to Evil Inc's tent. Sci-Nide takes the sample from Backblast and carefully draws some for his own use; that gets squirrled away someone on his frame. The same with the sample from Soundwave. The sceintist then waves the humans on their way to either the Bot or the con as appropriate. Ar-Gent Silverfinger puffs on his enercig as he supervises. And stays well away from Sci-Nide. Soundwave pauses. "Have any of yours shown signs of infection?" he asks Sci-Nide. Sci-Nide chuckles menacingly, "Not yet." Soundwave narrows his optics. "We can only hope it remains that way." he says threateningly. Backblast looks to Soundwave "It's not... looking fatal, right now. Although total stasis is the likely outcome." He says, witha frown. He watches the humans make the transfer, putting Soundwave's energon in the same reinforced two cases before stashing it away in the magazine again. He nods. "Agreed." He says, looking to Soundwave. "Imager thinks you infected her, and she thinks you did it deliberately. I know you wouldn't insult me by lying about it... do you know how she might've gotten infected?" Ar-Gent Silverfinger waves. "Let the mech do his work," he advises Soundwave. "We'll all live longer. Well, at least until the grant money runs out." Soundwave pauses. "Infection was not deliberate." He says. "We did not exchange energon. If she was present on messatine, perhaps hse picked it up there. It ...may or may not be contageous. We know little about it. I imagine you have done more research than we have." Backblast grimaces a little "I'm still trying to find out what the fuck it is. All I can tell you is, you know that old combat stimm, Nucleon? It's something to do with that. That's... really all I have until I can get a good look at your energon. You're the most advanced case so far... anything from Messatine that might set you apart from the others?" Soundwave pauses. "Interesting. I have not felt the positive effects that nucleon has had on others. I most definately have not been injecting it. The only thing that happeened there was normal combat operations. Nothing unusual or nucleon based. I did not notice any of the troops acting overcharged as they do no nucleon. I am built differently then a lot of transformers, yes. But it should not effect my processing systems. I have never tried nucleon before and do not know the effects on my systems, personally. Have you?" Sci-Nide inspects his samples before tucking them safely away in container marked with a 'BIOHAZARD' sticker above something that reads 'MZG's Lunch Do Not Take'. He offers to no-one in particular this thought, "I always like to look on the optimistic side of life, but I am realistic enough to know that life is a complex matter." Ar-Gent Silverfinger finishes his enercig and lights another, just observing while the science happens and people chat. Sounds like Messatine might be a place to check out in the future. Backblast shakes his head "No, it makes you twitchy." He says. "Last thing I need is to be twitchy." He sniffs. "I'm gonna be honest, Soundwave, if I discover the cure first, I'm gonna give it to you solely and only so that, when we're both old and decrepit and the last bolt's about to give way, I can wave it at you that I saved your life." Soundwave chuckles. "I'd prefer to die on the battlefield, then in stasis. This nucleon has, I admit caused things to slow. I am still 100 percent capable of my duties. It has not affected my networks in any way." he says. "I have been keeping those I watch out for...away. Just in case." Backblast nods "And you and I both know you'd go insane rooted in one spot, unable to move and act. Same as if you took away Imager's music." Soundwave pauses. "Her music is gone? That is a tragedy. I know I would be insane without it. I could send her some files." He says. "Hopefully, I would just go into stasis. But if I was rooted in one place. It owuld not affect my job at all. I can still do what I do to keep the Empire running." well that is one thing. He /is/ the communications hub for the Decepticons. If he stops working it ould be a great advantage for the Autobots. Soundwave pauses. "I will warn you. I have been speaking with my minions. Harbinger said if I stopped moving she owuld plan revenge on the world. I am trying to stop her, but you know when she gets something in her head." Sci-Nide says, "I know at least one of you will be missed sooner rather than later. It may be time to conclude this meeting." Ar-Gent Silverfinger sighs. "As much as I appreciate the conversation of two thoughtful mechs, my scientific colleague has a point." Backblast nods a little, quietly. "I... would not want to have to stop her myself." He says, after a long pause. He nods at Sci-Nide and Ar-Gent. "Yeah, fair enough." He says, looking at Soundwave. "If you think of anything - anything at all that marks you apart from the others at Messatine, you got my number. It might help." Soundwave nods "You know how to contact me as well." he says. "Any frequeny, I am there." He says. "I cannot think of anything in particular. I should probably..not move around so much. I would consider this are tainted as well until we learn if its contageous." Sci-Nide nods, "Well, once I have worthwhile results to share with you," he pauses to look at Soundwave and then Backblast, "I will do so with the utmost haste and delight." Ar-Gent Silverfinger smiles assent and then looks over at the playing sharks. "Excuse me." He walks in that direction. "Luis! Juano! Give Moose back his arm!" Backblast nod "Any detail that marks you differently, if you remember it, let me know. Even something stupid like getting caught in a blast radius or not." He says, nodding. "Once we're past the preliminary results stage, I'm sure we can... renegotiate. You're businessmen, after all, you'll want to turn a profit." GAME: Soundwave PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Very High difficulty. Soundwave pauses. "Blast radius. Chemical weapons. Of course. who all was hit by the chemical weapons used on Messanine?" Sci-Nide begins whistling an upbeat tune before picking up with a few of the lyrics, "They took one final look at all these monsterous machines, Then lit the match that would fulfill their dreams..." He goes back to whistling and humming to himself. Backblast blinks "You, I think Imager was in the splash." He frowns. "You know, if you guys want to split a one-shanix contract on Pharma, I'm sure I could double my money going aroudn the Bots. He's kind of leaning towards persona non grata for this one." Backblast growls. "I should be the limit of what the Autobots do. I am as far as we go, the limit to how far we will push the rules of war That's my purpose. Chemical weapons it's not... not... not Them." Soundwave pauses. "As was Razorclaw and Splicer. Pharma was in charge of the weapon. Pharma. That's it..." Soundwave adds "If he created this weapon he may have a cure." ha. fat chance. <> Sci-Nide says, "It might be worth our time to go to Messatine and pay this 'Pharma' a visit..." Backblast snorts "Y'think we didn't try and find out? He's cracked." Soundwave pauses. "Cracked. How?" he asks. "If we get our hands on him he will be worse." <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "If all his work is this delightful, then yes, it would be." Ar-Gent Silverfinger returns from wrangling sharks. "All the most productive scientists seem to be a little mad. Occupational hazard, I suppose." Backblast sniffs "He's gone nuts. Won't develop a countermeasure even though it's affecting us. That's... about all I can say." Sci-Nide shakes his head at Ar-Gent, "You can't just let nature run wild." Soundwave nods "Thinking he can spread it to us with no consequences/ Perhaps we should develop a counteragent..." He makes a sound that may be a wince as he tries to curl his left hand to a fist and it doesnt cooperate. Backblast nods "Well, he's crossed a line. It might or might not be an official line, but it's also /my/ line." He looks to Soundwave "Cure or no cure, I offer you one promise. There won't be anywhere the Autobots have touched that'll be safe for Pharma." Backblast adds "So long as it's done as a formal contract, like, I'm a hitman, not a murderer. One shanix is all it takes." Soundwave pauses. "I cannot promise that the Decepticons will not take revenge." <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Ah, sounds like the dear doctor may need a refuge." <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "We can put him next to Arkeville." Backblast sniffs "Tell them that you've already taken care of revenge." <> Sci-Nide says, "We couldn't very well not make him the offer. It would be a shame to lose another member of the scientific community because of a misunderstanding." Soundwave pauses. "But I haven't. And I won't until Pharma is infected with this, or worse." <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "Well, you to your work, and I to mine, then. Just leave the old girl parked here, and I'll take myself off to look for our soon-to-be friend. Just as soon as I review the maps." Backblast holds out his hand "One shanix. And I will be that worse." Ar-Gent Silverfinger ahems. "As much as I admire your work ethic, don't you have higher priorities?" Sci-Nide says, "They are called 'back room deals' for a reason." Soundwave pauses. "I have nothing to lose." He says. "Though I look forward to seeing what you have planned, Backblast." <> Sci-Nide says, "I'm sure we could trouble some of the non-aligned locals for an update to our stellar carthography." Backblast looks at Ar-Gent. "I'm going to kill him anyway." He says. "Pharma's crossed a line. This is a worst-case scenario; if you end up paralysed, and we cannot cure you..." He pockets the Shanix. "You'll get a recording of what I do to him. If we cure you - we being everyone involved, I'll give you the shanix back and let you take care of it yourself. Until it's concrete there is no cure, this is just a deposit." Backblast said the second bit to Soundwave. <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "That or just help ourselves to someone's database." <> Ar-Gent Silverfinger says, "It's been a while since I actually infiltrated somewhere. Well, perhaps not that long. But the jaunt through the Ark was brief." Soundwave takes the shanix. "Very well. I wil belay going after Pharma until I see how this plays out." He says. "Even if I am paralyzed. I will still be able to function. I will put off stasis as long as I can. Until I see this war through." so thats his plan. Backblast nods "You will see your revenge. If you survive, it's all yours. I'll just be a backup plan." He looks at the time. "I'm going to head back now. The centrifuge should be finished and I need to get the sample out before it re-disperses." Soundwave nods "I will spend time with the crystals before returning. Quarantine will not miss me that long. Good luck, Backblast." Sci-Nide refrains from making any more comments on the deal struck between Soundwave and Backblast, at least out loud. Instead his amti-gravity systems turn on and lift the scientist up to the hovering ship. All the while whistling a different tune than before. Backblast nods "You too, Soundwave. You have been one of the better foes I've faced." He transforms, and rolls out With the classic transformation cog noise, Backblast folds into a Panhard ERC-90 Sagaie scout car Ar-Gent Silverfinger watches Backblast leave and then stubs out his second enercig. "Well. Interesting. Very interesting." He turns and smiles at Soundwave. "And to think! The crystals really do sing." The gentlemech gives a jaunty wave and goes to collect his humans. Log session ending at 23:06:21 on Monday, 6 May 2019.